Videotape
by LouisaHopkins
Summary: 这是关于小牛和大魔王的故事


引子

VONGOLA意大利总部中有一个房间，这个房间堆满了长久下来并不翻动的东西，里面收藏着很多VONGOLA十代年轻的回忆。

作为VONGOLA大家族中一个小齿轮的你，在大扫除中被派遣到这个仓库整理杂物。你无意间在仓库的角落中发现一卷上面积满灰尘的录像带，你将上面的灰尘小心的擦去，上面写着："VONGOLA十代十五周年（某月插花：指他们得到指环后算起15年）情人节特别纪念"，然后下面还有一行十分小的字：送给第一个发现这卷带子的你。

无法在面对那传奇性的一代人而压下好奇心的你，按照带子上所写，小心的将带子收藏了起来。

我们的故事…就这样开始了…

EP.1 监视系统调整期间开始

"请进。"房里传出声，门外的人推门进入。

"Boss，"强尼对VONGOLA十代目点头示意，"已经到了基地的监视系统调整检修的时间了，不知道我上次交给您的申请批准了没有？"

"那个已经好了。"十代Boss沢田纲吉笑着一边找文件一边道歉，"那个申请早就批准了，看我忙得都忘了，真是对不起。"

接过纲吉递过的文件，强尼一笑回答说："不，应该是您辛苦了。"

"那么，所有的事，就拜托你了。"年轻的Boss笑的非常温和。

"好的。"强尼点头，"我去工作了。"

"去吧。"Boss又低下了头，继续审理文件。

"对了，Boss，"强尼突然像起什么的说，"这次的调试可能会花不少时间，在这期间，每一个房间的监视系统都会二十四小时不停的工作，包括各个守护者、Boss您和高级干部们的房间，为了保护大家的隐私，请传达给干部们。"然后他关门离去。

十代目完全埋首于文件中，忙的更本没有时间抽出心神想其他的事情。

"太慢！动作太僵硬！"

小花园里，十代的门外顾问正在和VONGOLA的雷守做着独特的训练。发起的是我们VONGOLA家族中年龄最小的雷之守护者Lambo，当然，又是以要打败VONGOLA最强的Hitoman Reborn为借口。结果，呵呵，可想而知，从暗杀演变成现在1对1的斯巴达式训练。

雷守再次被踹飞一下子撞到外墙上。

门外顾问这才"仁慈"的停下了动作。17岁的他黑色的礼帽，黑色的西服合适又英俊，加上182的身高为他更添了一分英气。

相比之下，还大门外顾问1岁的Lambo虽然身高也有181公分，可总给人纤细娇小的感觉。黑色的碎发，黑色的大眼睛，脸部柔和的线条，奶牛斑纹的衬衫，黑色总是不扭纽扣的外套，完全让人觉得他不过是一只楚楚可怜的小奶牛。

"蠢牛，你的训练还不到位。"绿色的蜥蜴列恩回到了Reborn的帽檐上，Reborn头也不回的转身就走。如果不是Lambo没有抬头，他应该会注意到Reborn离去的速度可以用"逃"来形容。

拉开安全距离后，Reborn才停了下来，微皱眉头，平复情绪。可恶，他刚才差点就忍不住冲上去查看他的伤势了。最近不只怎么，在训练中想这样做的冲动次数越来越多，他到现在都无法理清原由。果然还是离那只蠢牛远一点比较好，这是他得出的结论。

另一边，雷守已经回到了自己的房间中。

又被训了，他双臂抱起膝盖，蜷缩在床上。细心的看官们应该已经发现，我们的雷守和15年之前似乎有些不太一样。

这15年的时间让他学会了安静，学会了不在动不动就哭，甚至改掉了"要…忍…耐"的口头禅。他变得内敛，不在轻易的表达情绪。

他自己很清楚，他所有的改变都源于刚才的那个人。只为了更加靠近他一些，他收敛自己孩子气的性格，十分认真的，刻苦的参加守护者的训练，只为了可以在他英俊的脸上看到认同和赞许的表情。可是…他的努力完全没有成果，他甚至比从前更加冷淡，忽视他的存在。

将脸埋入双臂中，Lambo发出轻微的呜咽声。他们…他们确实是完全同性别的人啊！这样的感情实在太难堪、太肮脏、太难以启齿了。可是，他根本无法压抑自己的感情。

Lambo始终没有掉一滴眼泪，因为他知道，VONGOLA的雷守没有哭泣的资格。但，他好累，真的好累。

EP.2 归来的岚守

"十代目！"VONGOLA的岚之守护者狱寺隼人一下子推开十代目办公室的大门。

"回来了。"纲吉已经对来人的大惊小怪早就习以为常了。6个守护者只有雨守山本武会每次来他办公室都规规矩矩的敲门，而岚守每次都不会敲，甚至还有人常常从窗户出入。身为Boss的他对守护者们也是半宠溺的无视了些条条框框的规矩。

"是的，任务顺利完成，这是报告书。"带者大大的笑容，岚守自信满满的交上文件。

"辛苦了。"纲吉接过文件，温和的说，"好好休息吧，你有一个星期的假期。"

"是的，非常感谢。"岚守环顾了一圈问，"其他人呢？"

"Lambo没有任务在基地中，了平在美国加洲的分部，恭弥在日本执行任务，骸的任务已经完成，现在在休假期间和恭弥在并盛附近，阿武他…任务因为特殊原因延后，现在还在英国境内。"纲吉一边说一边审理文件，头都没抬一下。

"是这样。"岚守似乎小小的失望了一下，"谢谢，我知道了，我先回去了。"

"好的。"纲吉在狱寺关门之前说，"最近多关心一下Lambo，他似乎有心事。"

"好的。"狱寺关上了办公室的门。

嘶~似乎忘了什么很重要的事…十代目抬起头，想了一下，算了，想起来再说吧。（某月插花：27，忘的好！）

当狱寺看到Lambo时，那小家伙正顶着冬天的大风站在花园里，依旧的奶牛衬衫和秋装外套，他显得十分单薄。

一皱眉，将大衣披在小牛身上，半埋怨的说："蠢牛，这样会感冒的！"（作者插花：不要问我为什么他们那么暧昧，他们两个仅仅是守护者和守护者之间的关系而已。岚和雷在气象上也有一定的牵扯。他们不过只是在单方面的59比较照顾年纪较小的雷守而已。同人插花：两小受也许要互相关心啊~这是吃醋和误会的源泉，呵呵~。[众：您笑的好腹黑啊！]）

Lambo这才注意到有人已经来到他的身边，他微微一点头，说："谢谢。"

狱寺眉间的"川"字更加深了，的确，和大空说的一样，Lambo最近的样子是有点奇怪，总是心事重重。

"你没事吧？"狱寺干脆在他身边坐下。

"我？…很好啊。对，我很好！"强打精神的Lambo更像是在提醒自己。

"你说谎的功夫真是蹩脚（作者插花：你和他是彼此彼此）。"狱寺一针见血的说。

"呵呵，是这样吗？"Lambo只能苦苦一笑。

"打起精神来！"狱寺和双手搭到Lambo的肩上，非常认真的说，"这样的你真不像我认识的精力旺盛的小牛。"

"恩，谢谢。"Lambo低着头，只能道谢。

"冷了就进去吧，不要着凉了。"狱寺站了起来，向里面走去。远远的走廊上站着一个英俊挺拔的身影。见到十代目的家庭教师兼门外顾问，岚守马上打招呼："Reborn先生，你好。"

可对方连回应也没有，直接把他当柱子饶过。岚守一个冷颤，心想：我惹到他了吗？

岚守完全看不见门外顾问那因为压的过低的帽檐而遮住的表情，他现在的表情只有"冰山"可以形容了。早就注意到那只蠢牛如此单薄的在大风下虐待自己，几次三番的想一枪打醒这个不知好歹的家伙。直到岚守出现，看着岚守帮蠢牛披上外套，担心才慢慢放下，另一种酸涩的感情却越来越浓烈，明明知道他们只是守护者之间的关心，可是他依旧冷冷的无视了完全摸不着头脑的岚守。

他应该找个时间，好好的整理一下自己矛盾的情绪了。

EP.3 雨守归来

之后几天，RL的关系陷入了低谷的僵局，Lambo小牛不再和Reborn找茬，Reborn也整天将自己关在资料室里不出来，两人同时陷入对对方的思念中（作者插花：对，可以说是思念，其实都是在想对方，就可以说成思念吧…天外音：你不要含糊大家的概念！）。

大空Boss又在这时发现了岚守的情况也开始不对劲。对他的办公室跑得很勤，老是说些有的没有的，对其他守护者的情况问的也很多。

"你是不是有什么重要的事情想说，隼人？"有一次，大空头也没抬的这样问岚守。

"什么？我会有什么事？是您多心了，十代目。那我不打扰您了。"然后岚守飞一般的逃离，再也没有来大空的办公室扯谈。

"可以不用那么紧张啊。"纲吉微笑，小声的自言自语，"直接一点问的话我可以告诉你的。真是别扭的孩子呢。"

身为旁观者的纲吉只能对自己的守护者们默默的支持。冬天，真是容易让人思绪烦乱的季节呢，连自己的家庭教师也不例外，或许，他们该找个时间放松一下了。

这时，年纪最小的雷守Lambo小牛走进纲吉的办公室，往边上的沙发一坐，抱起一个靠枕，将自己蜷缩起来。

"Lambo，怎么了？"工作告一段落的纲吉温和的坐到小牛身边，将红茶递给他。

"谢谢。"雷守接过红茶，靠近自己。

每个房间都有暖气，可是Lambo的双手依旧冰凉。

"想说什么都可以。"纲吉温和的说，"有什么烦恼的事吗？"

"我…"Lambo始终没有抬头，"我好像喜欢上了一个不该喜欢的人…"

"不该喜欢的人？"纲吉露出微笑，"Lambo有一件事，你一定要明白，世上没有什么不该喜欢的人，'喜欢'这个感情，是可以超过任何界限的。"

"真的？"Lambo这才抬起头，用疑惑的表情看着自家Boss。

"当然。"再次温和的微笑，现在的纲吉已经有了一种可以包含一切的大空般的气质，让人感觉安心，并且信任。

"恩。"Lambo转回脸，轻轻的点头，"但是，他会讨厌吧…"

"不试试怎么知道？"纲吉反问。

"一定会讨厌的。"Lambo完全是快哭出来的表情，"我们…我们…我们是…"

伸手将小牛抱进怀里，轻扶他的背，温和的安慰："不主动试着改变，周围永远都是现在这样，这是Reborn做我的家庭教师之后，我学到的最多的一件事。"

"綱さん…"小牛像下了决心般点头，"恩。"

"纲，文件审理好了吗？"Reborn这是推门进来，看到沙发上的人后微微一僵。

"好了。"纲吉站起，将文件递给Reborn，对雷守说，"就这样，Lambo，要对自己诚实。"这句话不止是说给雷守听的。

"好的。"Lambo站了起来，"我先走了。"

释怀的小牛心情看上去十分好，和门外顾问擦身而过时露出淡淡的笑容，然后，关门离去。这一反常使向来冷静的门外顾问硬是愣了许久。

"咳！"纲吉轻咳了一声，提醒自己的家教回神。

"他受了什么刺激？"强压下刚才莫明的冲动，随便扯开一个话题问。

"没有，只是想通了一些事。"纲吉回答。

"是这样。"

"怎么了？你似乎也有心事。"纲吉问。

"没事。"说着，门外顾问再次用"逃"的速度迅速离开纲吉的办公室。

露出明白一切的笑容，看向落地窗，外面又开始飘雪了。

嘶~那件忘了的事还是没有想起来，希望不会很严重。

清晨，一切似乎和平常一样…

"隼人…隼人…狱寺隼人！"纲吉停下脚步，提高音量。

"什么？十代目？"魂游天外的岚守这才对自家的Boss缓过神来。

"阿武昨晚回来了。"纲吉这才跨步和岚守一起向前。

"这…关我什么事？"像怕被看穿一般的岚守别扭的反驳。

"你知道，他受伤了，情况似乎不太好，刚从英国的医护队那里回来，"走到岚守之前，纲吉再次停下脚步，转身对身后的岚守温和一笑，"拜托你多照看一下。他这次的任务十分危险呢，就这样。"

然后，十代转身离去。

剩下的岚守只能皱眉苦笑，自家的Boss实在是越来越厉害了，站在他面前好像什么都无法隐藏，被他完全的一眼看透。

纲吉十分好心的给他留了一个好借口，使岚守半别扭半自愿的来到了雨守的房门前。

开门，房间里有人说话。

"哈哈哈哈，你太大惊小怪了史库瓦罗，"雨守始终带着阳光的笑容对着大屏幕（作者插花：电话视频，影像被切换到墙上的白屏上，每个高级成员的房间都有这样的基础设施）上的瓦利亚队长说："我没事。"

"都被送进医疗队看护了还说没事，你可是捡回一条小命。"屏幕里的白色长发男人嘲弄说，"你是太职业了还是神经太过大条？"

"是他们太夸张了啦。"雨守再次一笑，"硬要我留下观察几天。"

"他们可没胆子怠慢雨之守护者，谁都知道十代发起飙来有多可怕。"史库瓦罗说着打了一个冷颤。

"也对，现在纲只要一皱眉下面就鸡飞狗跳的（作者插花：温和如大空般的27是很少皱眉的，他皱眉就表示问题已经很严重了）。"雨守注意到了问口的人，"狱寺，怎么站在门口？进来啊。"

"你好。"岚守对屏幕上的瓦利亚队长打招呼。

"哟，岚守。"对方回应，"不打扰了，下次再说。Bye。"

"恩。"随即视频、电话都切断了。

"终于回来了，棒球笨蛋。"15年了，岚守始终没有改掉这个称呼。

"是的，我回来了。"雨守爽朗的回答。

岚守皱眉，生气了。从一开始的两个人完全不和到现在岚雨组合的黄金搭档，他们已经经过了整整十五年的相处，近几年来的任务完全一起搭档，根本没有克服不过来的困难。可这家伙居然扔下他！天知道他在知道山本一个人接任务后不告而别时有多抓狂。前几天听十代目无意（？）说起，他提醒过山本需不需要帮忙，这家伙居然一口回绝，坚持一个人去时他气得恨不得马上去英国把他抓回来。逞能也不挑个时候，他自己最清楚听到那个棒球笨蛋因受伤被留在英国VONGOLA医护队看护时心脏都快停了。幸好这时Reborn冷着脸走进十代目的办公室，才使他冷回了神。

这家伙居然还在这里笑着说没事！

"没事？那我也不用在这里多管闲事了。"赌气的转身要走，却被一下拉回熟悉的怀抱。

"对不起，让你担心了，隼人。"将岚守舒服的抱在怀里，雨守温柔的说，"我只是不想让你遇到危险而已。"

无奈、放松、抬手、回抱。山本事不会说谎的，这一点，他最清楚了。

他们之间还有云雾两守之间的关系早已经是VONGOLA公认的秘密了。

（某月插花：8059和6918的关系早已经确定了，偶实在不忍心让他们喜欢15年都不说出口。不像刚刚RL，他们才是情窦初开啊~还有，Lambo是守护者之间唯一不知情的，他们的关系闹的风风雨雨的时候他还小，现在关系确定那么久了，没有人会无聊的谈及，他们也不会在公开场合过于亲密。）

"隼人。"

"恩？"

"我爱你。"

"我知道。"

…

"怎么了？伤还疼吗？"

"不…可能是我的错觉。"总觉得有人看着…（某月：厉害！佩服80的直觉！）

咳！冬天的太阳难得的高挂天空。（某月遮脸插花：喂！现在还是大白天！80还受伤！不知节制的两只！/）

此时监控室里的某只的脸应该可以烫的煎蛋了吧~

某月提醒：请各位亲们看这篇文的时候永远都不要忘了"每一个房间的监视系统都会二十四小时不停的工作，包括各个守护者、Boss您和高级干部们的房间"这句关键的话哦~~~嘎嘎~~~~

EP.4 雾守的消遣

（某月：有进展了哦~吻戏~）

"Lambo很开心呢。"落地窗前的纲吉带着温和的笑容说。

门外顾问不再冷言冷语，恢复了平时寡言、少事的样子，扯开话题："你似乎很空。"

"忙完了。"纲吉说，"暂时告一段落。"

"那就休息吧。"Reborn站了起来。

"好象没有休息的时间。"纲吉对着窗外露出笑容，并且打开窗，冷风吹进了温暖的办公室，他自己也回到了大红木桌后。

窗外翻进来两个人，正是出任务回来的云守和度假回来的雾守（作者插花：其实是在一个地方约会吧，恩），云雀本来就很少出现，骸好像几乎每次都不记得哪边是门。

然后，一只毛茸茸的小黄鸟飞进办公室，在壁炉之前停了下来，开始梳理毛。

"欢迎回来。"纲吉很温和的说，"比预想的晚呢。"

"我们去了一趟瑞士。"骸微微笑着关上落地窗。

"辛苦了。"纲吉说，"休息吧。"

云雀从头到尾没说一句话，将报告交上后，就离开了。云豆也飞到他的肩上跟着出去。

"公共休息室的壁炉已经点上火了。"纲吉在他们离开之前说。

Reborn跟着他们出去，带上了门。

记得有一年冬天，Lambo很喜欢窝在他的办公室里，后来才听风太说，大家中有很多人在意大利长大，这里的冬天很冷，大家不适应空调的暖气，之后每一年冬天，公共休息室就会点上旺盛的炉火。冬天的公共休息室也成了人最多的地方。（作者插花：27的办公室也是有壁炉的~~~~~）

已经进入2月了呢，今年的情人节，会有什么样的变化呢？

情人节…嘶，纲吉微微的无奈的想，我必须快点想起来，好像真的忘记了一件很重要的事。

"啊，骸。"公共休息室里在壁炉前Lambo注意到了来人（某月：18直接回房间了，Reborn也到了公共休息室），笑着说，"回来了。"

"恩。"骸笑着，来到Lambo面前，"猜我带了什么？"

"有带礼物回来？"Lambo可爱的大眼睛瞬间亮了起来，"是什么？"

大家都非常宠爱年纪最小的小牛，有时会记得带礼物。

"所以让你猜啊。"眼角瞟了一眼门外顾问的反应，故意笑着摸上小牛的头，然后滑到他细腻白皙的脸颊，预想一样一边的人表情越来越糟，心里偷偷一笑，装做完全没有发现。（某月：69啊，你真腹黑！）

"这…"看着眼前的人开始拆包装，Lambo小牛马上高兴的说："巧克力！"

"对了。"雾守取出一颗，靠近小牛，用十分暧昧的姿势将巧克力送进小牛嘴里，"这是奖励。"

"好吃。"小牛单纯的露出幸福的表情，"你去瑞士了？这个只有瑞士的本店才有卖。"

"是啊。"继续摸着小牛的脸颊，笑着说，"知道吗？马上就是情人节了。"

"恩，"全是巧克力的日子，Lambo怎么会不记得呢，"知道。"

"关于情人节有个传说，知道吗？"雾守另有目的的问。

"传说？是什么？"Lambo好奇的问，完全不在意对方的触摸。

"哟，大家都在。"这时岚雨两守开门进来，"回来了，骸。"

"恩。"雾守笑着说，"伤，好些了吗？"

"恩，完全没事了。"山本带着一贯的笑容回答，"你们都知道了？"

雾守没有回答，只是带着笑容。

（某月感动的眼泪直流：偶就喜欢大家像一家人般温馨的场景~~~小牛是跪坐在壁炉前的地毯上，69和他一样坐在地上，80和59坐在靠近壁炉的椅子上，Reborn坐在后面的单人沙发上，手里一杯咖啡~~~~）

"呐，传说是什么？"小牛拉了拉雾守的衣服，带着好奇的眼神问。

"传说？"刚近来的两人不知道他们在说什么。

"关于情人节的传说。"Lambo说，"那传说是什么？"

"是关于情人节的由来。"雾守笑着说，还是以很暧昧的姿势靠着Lambo小牛，"传说从前有两个人，他们相爱却因为世俗的禁忌而无法将感情传达给对方，有一次，其中一人就将因为寒冷的天气而冻结起来的可可糖浆作为礼物送给了另一个人，这时他们才知道对方也同样喜欢自己，于是后来，就有了巧克力的诞生，为了传达自己对对方的爱。所以，巧克力才成为代表'爱'的礼物了。"

"巧克力是寄托着如此深厚感情的东西。"Lambo另大家意想不到的说，火光摇曳，映Lambo细腻的侧脸上，他显得非常的可爱诱人。

"我有听过这个传说。"山本难得正经的说，"这对恋人，最后还是无法在一起双双殉情了，后人为了纪念他们勇敢的爱情，才有了今天的情人节。"

"为什么？他们为什么不能在一起？"Lambo疑惑的问。

"想知道？"雾守带着耐人寻味的表情问。

"恩…怎么了？"Lambo稍稍有些担心的皱了眉，瞟了一眼一边的门外顾问。

"他们…"开口的是山本，他带着让人不得不相信的表情说，"他们是两个同性别的男人。"

（某月：郑重声明，以上的情人节传说纯属剧情需要的虚构产物，切勿当真！）

Lambo睁大了漂亮的双瞳，不过只是微微一吓，并没有过多的惊讶，他转过脸，看着壁炉摇曳的火花，露出深有所感的表情。

这时的雾守，眼里滑过一丝精光。

"没什么可在意的。"山本再次露出爽朗安心的笑容，"管他是什么呢？"

"是啊。"雾守也跟着说，"虽然世人都说是禁忌，但'恋爱'应该是没有任何年龄、性别、关系之类界限的感情。因为这是一种自己无法控制的感觉，可以控制的话那就不是爱情了。"

"或许是这样。"Lambo温和的说。

"呵呵，"雾守再次凑进Lambo笑着问，"好可爱的表情，怎么？有喜欢的人了？"

"当然。"Lambo红着脸辩解说，"大家我都很喜欢啊。"

"啧啧。"雾守一手抬雷守精致的下巴，"你知道我在问什么。"

Lambo红着脸，不敢直视雾守一红一蓝的双色眼睛。看着他这样，所有人都知道雾守完全猜中。

"HOHO，"雾守的笑容更深了，"是谁那么幸运呢？"

这时，云守打开休息室的门，走了进来。

雾守不着边际的放开了小牛，Lambo这才送了口气。

小心的偷瞄了一眼门外顾问，他的眼睛永远都藏在帽檐下，完全不知他在想什么。

这时，门又被打开，风太、一平、夏马鲁、巴吉尔、迪诺、罗马里奥、晴守都陆续走了进来。顿时，整个休息室热闹了起来。

Lambo小心的从壁炉边离开，慢慢的来到坐在角落里的门外顾问身边，安静的抱着靠枕坐下，不再出声。

但是，门外顾问却站了起来，开门离去。

深叹一口气，Reborn靠在休息室外的走廊上，想要安定一下情绪，可脑海中还是不断浮现雷守在壁炉前的一举一动，他真的好可爱啊。

明明知道是因为云雀喜欢巧克力他们才去瑞士，可看着雾守借势扶摸着他的脸颊就恨不得打掉他的手。

特别是谈到最后，雾守问他有没有喜欢的人时，他露出的害羞、不知所措的表情，更是惹的他差点打翻手中的咖啡。

再怎么冷静都没有用，心底异样的感觉越来越强烈，他已经不知该如何是好了。

休息室的门有被打开，这次却是雷守从里面走了出来。

"Reborn，你在这。"雷守关上门，隔绝了里面的吵闹声。

（某月：差点忘了，走廊及花园和大家的房间一样也是有监视器的，不过全部都是隐型式的，八会有人注意到。）

"有事吗？"站直，还是一贯的口气。

"不，没事…"小牛泄气的低下头，"呐，Reborn…"

"又怎么了？"

"你…怎么看…刚才那个传说…"Lambo小心的问。

"不过是个传说，什么怎么看。"Reborn毫不在意的说。

"不认为奇怪吗？"雷守抬起头，用可爱又漂亮的大眼睛看着Reborn很认真的问，然后又慢慢的低下头小声的说，"那两个人…是同性别的人…"

看着他可爱的表情，不自觉的勾起唇角，来到他面前，一手撑在墙上，将他抵在他和墙之间，看着他微红的脸和不知所措的表情，难得玩笑的凑近他逗弄说："那你怎么想呢？"

Lambo对对方忽然亲昵的举动吓了一跳，觉得心脏都快要跳出来了："我想他们并不因为…对方和自己是同性别的人…而喜欢，只是，正好喜欢上的人…和自己是一样…性别的而已…"

"你的想法成熟很多嘛。"Reborn微微一笑。

看着对方英俊的脸上难得出现的笑容，Lambo一时失了神，朱唇微启，带着说不出的诱人。

在自己都没有反应过来之前，直接靠近吻上他柔软且带有巧克力甜腻的双唇。

Lambo的脑袋当下当机，只能闭上双眼，任由Reborn吻他。

惊讶于他的甜美，无法克制的异样感觉瞬间袭来，撬开他的贝齿，更加贪婪的索要更多。

舌入侵到他的口腔中，舔舐滑过每一寸后挑起他的小舌舔吮纠缠。

修长的手臂不自觉的环上对方的肩，Lambo渐渐学着回吻他。

感觉的他的配合，Reborn更加肆无忌惮的加深这个吻，手从衣服的下方探入，扶上他如丝绸般滑腻的肌肤，慢慢的抚摩。

这时，休息室的门被打开，两人这才反应过来想起他们还在人员进出频繁的休息室外的走廊上。

受不了人多和吵闹的云雀终于从骸的手下逃脱马上离开休息室，就见到走廊上的门外顾问和雷守。

门外顾问的表情依旧，可小雷守可爱的脸颊上却带着一抹诡异的红色。云守微微一笑，转身便向自己的房间方向离去。

Reborn微微一皱眉也随即离开，什么也没说。

可他皱眉的小动作却被雷守看见了。

一定被讨厌了，Lambo带着快要哭出来的表情低下头，Reborn刚刚完全是在开玩笑般的捉弄他，可他却真的很喜欢而且享受这个吻，他一定知道了他的想法，一定会被讨厌的，

无力的蹲下身，他已经不知该怎么办了。

可是只有Reborn自己清楚，他是真的因为想吻他而吻他的，在自己没有察觉之前就已经吻上他诱人的双唇，那甜美的感觉让他更加加深的索取，那时，他清清楚楚的感受到了内心的想法，想要他，想完全的占有他。如果不是意识到地方不对和云雀的突然出现，他或许就会在那里直接要了他。

他真的，已经没有办法控制了。

EP.5 情人节的巧克力

已经接近情人节前夕了，到处都是情人节的气氛连VONGOLA基地都热闹了起来。

"哟！Reborn！"可乐尼洛笑着对Reborn说，"怎么了？有心事？说来听听。"

可乐尼洛一眼就看出自家青梅竹马的异样。

"没事。你怎么那么有空？"Reborn扯开话题。

"西西，你看，这是什么？"可乐尼洛咧着大笑容拿出一个盒子问。

"是什么？"Reborn不想让他们之前的话题老是饶着自己转而配合的问。

"现在这个时间你说会是什么呢…"可乐尼洛笑着问。

"…情人节巧克力。"Reborn顺势回答。

"Bingo，答对了，你开窍了嘛~"可乐尼洛惊讶于青梅竹马的回答，笑着说，"拉尔送的~她亲手做的哦~"

"有必要那么兴奋吗？"Reborn完全不理解的说。

"刚说你有些开窍，哎~在这方面你还是那么死脑筋。"可乐尼洛装模做样的叹了口气，"亲手做情人节的巧克力可是有很特殊的很重的感情在里面的哦，没有真正爱上过什么人的你是不会懂得啦。"

"不想懂也没兴趣。"Reborn无所谓的说。

"只有现在你可以那么轻松的说出口。"可乐尼洛收起巧克力说，"当你爱上什么人的时候就会在意了。"

"无聊。"Reborn不噱的的反驳，可下一秒…

"说到亲手做的巧克力，守护者中最小的雷守好像也在做耶，他也要送给什么人吗？他真是好可爱呢，问拉尔的时候那个表情，呜~真是让人想一把抱进怀里好好疼啊~"可乐尼洛完全不知情的自顾自的说，"是谁那么幸运啊？啊！不对，不要把我的话告诉拉尔哦！她知道就糟了。"

"我会一字不漏的转告拉尔的。"Reborn自己都没注意他的话语里带着浓浓的醋味。

"你不会那么绝情吧，好在我们当了那么多年的青梅竹马。"可乐尼洛马上求饶，然后忽然想到了什么，眼珠一转，带着抓到把柄的口气说，"你吃醋了~"

"无聊。"Reborn又说。

"猜中了！原来你喜欢那个孩子啊~他是好可爱呢。"可乐尼洛点头说，"让人有种想宠他的冲动。不过，话说回来，他是你枪械的徒弟对吗？嘶，你训练人时可不会手下留情，希望他不会怕你才好。"

Reborn已经对自己的青梅竹马无语了，他在自己面前会毫不掩饰的直言直语，根本不会像其他人一样拐弯抹角，连他都这样称赞那蠢牛的可爱，看来，那小牛比想像要受欢迎的多。

他得注意起来了。

情人节巧克力…他打算…送给什么人呢…

自从上次那个吻后，Lambo已经和Reborn有两天没说话了，不要说说话，他们已经两天没见到面了，基地虽然大，可是大家的活动地点就是那么点，怎么会见不到呢？原因很简单，Lambo小牛在躲着我们的门外顾问，因为连面都没见到，我们的门外顾问自然没有察觉，直到…

巧克力已经完成了，Lambo看着带有奶牛斑纹包装纸的盒子，微微叹了口气，可是，他要怎么送出手呢…听了上次的情人节传说，谁都会觉得奇怪的，而且，现在在基地里的人几乎都知道了那个传说…哎~真是太让人困扰了。

"Lambo，叹什么气呢？"雾守又一次在关键时候出现。

"没什么。"收起巧克力，看到门外的来人，Lambo快速来到壁炉前，背对房间里的人。

然后对方又开门出去，才使他送了口气。

雾守明白的一笑，凑到Lambo身后说："你喜欢Reborn吧。"肯定句。

"啊。"这下Lambo小牛慌了神，从脖子红到了耳根。

"果然。"雾守一笑，"光是逃跑是没有用的，要说出来啊。"

"可是…我们…"Lambo低下头。

"不在谈情人节传说的时候就说了吗，这根本不是逃避的借口。"雾守笑着说。

"可是…他会…他会讨厌我的！"Lambo很确定的说。

"没有问过怎么知道？"雾守说的很理所当然，"再说，就是讨厌又怎么样，你这样不能改变什么。"

Lambo不在说话，只是低低的低着头。

雾守再次露出一笑，看来，是需要他推一把的时候了。（某月：NICE！69！ ~~~）

"有没有觉得最近Lambo好可爱。"

从资料室拿着资料准备到休息室看的Reborn在门口听见这样的对话，下意识的停住了准备开门的手。

"你也这样认为？"雨守的声音传来，"是啊。真的很可爱呢。"

"而且他的脸非常的细，摸起来很舒服呢。"雾守说。

"你们就喜欢欺负最小的Lambo。"拉尔说，"都不知道收敛。"

"可大家也很宠他啊。"可乐尼洛说，"逗他笑是件很开心的事呢。"

"最近他又做好了巧克力。"迪诺说，"谁会成为那个幸运儿呢？"

"我可以肯定的一点就是那个人一定不是Reborn。"风太点着头说。

"是啊。"一平也说，"Lambo一定怕极他了。"

"特别是这两天。"连岚守也跟着说，"他一听到Reborn在里面就不会进去，而且转身就走。"

"是在逃跑呢。"雾守带着独特的笑声说。

"啊~Reborn真的吓到他了呢。"可乐尼洛说。

逃跑？因为这两天没有见到小牛他也没有注意，是那只小牛在逃跑？

他皱着眉抬手开门进去。里面的人便不在说了。

怎么回事？现在想想这两天是有点奇怪，就这么点熟透的活动范围，怎么会整整两天没见到他呢？连不喜欢群聚的云雀一天中都可以看到两三次。

这时，我们的话题人物出现了，他来到休息室，大家的注意力落到他的身上，他微微一愣，不像平时一样来到Reborn所在的壁炉前，而是坐到离壁炉最远处的沙发上。大家都知道，Lambo小牛很怕冷，他永远都是坐在现在Reborn身边那个最靠壁炉的空座位上。

Reborn这才想起，因为想见他，他才坐在靠壁炉边的座位上，还下意识的空出个座位让他进来可有地方坐，可是有时在壁炉边坐了整整一天，连腰都僵了，Lambo却始终没有出现。

现在也是，他竟然选择坐到那么远的位置上都不要靠近他。

不悦的皱眉，或许，他们需要好好谈一次了。

问题揭晓：大家猜到RL的初次H地点在哪里了吗？答案公布：HOHO，我们伟大的VONGOLA十代BOSS沢田綱吉的办公室哦~HAHA，有多少亲大猜中了呢？大胆吧！RL就是干的出来！！！！（PS.感谢 SAN提供给偶的在这个地方让他们H的灵感。HOHO，27様感谢您的通融和协助！！！我爱你！！！！！）下章就是H了，大家不怕被新人雷的，就看下去吧~~~

EP.6 不一样的情人节

2月14日，情人节终于到来了。

Reborn整整找了小牛一个上午，可是依旧没有找到。

最后，只剩下纲吉的办公室了。

这时，大空从里面走了出来，看见自家家教，他微微一笑，说："Lambo在里面，你们需要谈一下是吗？"

"谢谢。"Reborn在开门经过纲吉身边时说。

"不客气。"纲吉温和的说。

关门，Lambo看到来人吓了一跳，不知所措的站起来就想逃跑，可却被对方一把抓过抵在墙上。

"你在逃什么？"门外顾问显得微怒，不让小牛有任何逃跑的可能。

"没…没有。"小牛低下头，自知不是对手。

"没有…？"压低嗓音再问。

"我…"微微颤抖的小牛连话也说不清，"我只是…"

混合着糖果和牛奶味的香甜气息传来，这三天积压的思念让他再也无法压抑的吻上他的唇，直接撬开唇齿开始毫无顾忌的吮吻。

他根本无法忍受他的逃避，他要他漂亮的眼睛里只有他一个人！

（某月望天：确定要看吗？要看吗？要看吗？还是跳过吧~[被PAI飞]~跳过吧~~~~~~吧~~~~[回音，变成星星]）

他的吻从唇上缓缓向下移，先是轻轻吻了下他的颚骨一下后，旋即将双唇轻轻移至他的颈侧。

猝不及防的袭击让Lambo完全失去抵抗力，只能愣愣地任由Reborn尽情地在他身上点燃欲火。

双唇受到蹂躏、气息被掠夺，Lambo只知道自己被吻得头昏脑胀，就连眼前也彷佛罩上一层烟雾，视线所及全是一片迷蒙，所有的声响听在耳里也都变得模糊不清，只有自己急遽的心跳声听起来特别刺耳。

在Lambo觉得自己快要无法呼吸时，那肆虐着他的唇舌转移阵地朝下滑落到他敏感的耳垂。

"呜—"

说不出是麻痒感从心底窜起，Lambo控制不住地轻颤起来。

解开奶牛衬衫的扣子，Reborn因为长期握枪而略显粗糙的手掌滑过Lambo细腻的肌肤，电流瞬间在神经末梢狂奔。

"恩…啊…"猫腻般的娇吟溢出喉间，Lambo舒服的眯起双眼。

下一秒Lambo就被压到铺有天鹅绒毯的地上，在意识回来之前上衣已经被完全脱下，身上的人似乎完全没有要停下来的意思。

这时的小牛才注意到他们在做什么，可为时以晚，完全被挑起情欲的Reborn根本不容拒绝，而Lambo自己也没有要抗拒的意思，于是，欲火如同壁炉中添了干柴的炉火般越烧越旺。

这里是…十代的办公室…这是Lambo脑中唯一一个清晰的想法。

这里是十代的办公室，Reborn当然知道，可他同样知道不会有人不挑时间的打扰他们，这是他在进这间房间时，纲吉的眼神给他的信息。

吻一路从脸颊到颈项在到锁骨，留下一串草莓色的印记，含住身下人小巧的乳尖，用舌头轻轻的挑逗，惹的身下的人轻颤连连。

抬手主动的靠近，想要解开身上人衬衫的扣子，可惜，下一秒脆弱的稚嫩已经被对方握在手里，来回的摩挲。

"啊…恩…啊…"毫不掩饰似的娇吟，Lambo攀上他的肩，满满的快感使得他快要难以承受。

终于在Reborn手中完全释放自己。无力的靠在地毯上，他知道一切还没有结束。

带这滑润的液体探到穴口，异物的入侵使Lambo不适的皱眉，小脸因为刚才高潮的余韵而微红，再次攀上他的肩，配合他的动作。

手指从一根增加到三根，Lambo渐渐适应了满涨感，渐渐从不适的闷哼转化为呻吟。

他的抽离带来一阵异样的空虚。

"恩…"难耐的娇吟刚溢出口，下一秒，就被硕大的异物完全的入侵。

"啊…"身体本能的紧蹦，Lambo再次不适的皱起眉。

收紧纤细的双臂，Lambo努力的学着适应对方的动作。

他的努力有了成果，不再如刚开始般的疼痛，双臂环上对方的腰。Lambo窝进身上人的怀中，轻轻的磨蹭。

"磨人的小东西…"再在他的唇上印上一吻，他开始肆无忌惮的掠夺。

异样的快感一波波的传来，Lambo更加配合的抬起腰，使他更加深入。

主动吻上Reborn的唇，Lambo压抑着几乎满溢的感情，真的好想好想让他知道他的想法…好想好想可以永远停留在他的身边…

壁炉中的火焰发出"劈啪"的响声，满室的空气都带着情欲的味道。

（某月爬回来插花：天啊~BG向H白痴的我竟然可以写出这样1000多字的BL H，感动的流泪啊~偶似乎已经完全被腐化了~RL我爱你们~~~PS1.监视摄象机…PS2.现在还是早上啊！你们那么喜欢在白天做床上运动？PS3.还好27的办公室有可以挡住亮光的遮阳窗帘，不然…PS4.亲们还喜欢吗？写的不好表打偶，这是偶第一次写H~不喜欢的话，鸡蛋、番茄、豆腐都尽情的扔过来吧！[顶着锅子猫着身子逃跑]）

"十代目，你怎么在这个地方？"看到在走廊阳台上的自家Boss，岚守就走了上去。

"吹风，今天的风很舒服呢。"纲吉温和的笑着说。

"是这样，对了，这是强尼要我转交给您的检查报告。"岚守说着向十代的办公室走去，"我帮您放到桌上。"

"如果你想被Reborn一枪射杀的话，进去也可以。"纲吉不着边际的说。

幸好，岚守听见了，下一秒就停止了想要转开门把手开门的动作。

"里面…"岚守转脸看着自家Boss小心翼翼的问。

"里面怎么样了呢…"给了岚守一个意味深长的笑容，无视岚守被雷到般的表情，纲吉不再说话，面对着外面继续吹风。

"那我等会再拿过来。"岚守尴尬一笑迅速离开。

等等，强尼…检查报告…他好像忘了一件和这相关的很重要的事…是什么呢？嘶~还是想不起来，算了，难得的情人节，放松一下吧。

这时，房间里的人激情以过。

Lambo努力坐了起来，不敢正视Reborn，低下头。

被Lambo俨然一副被欺负了的表情气到，Reborn一把将他抱过搂进怀里。

跌进熟悉的怀抱，Lambo的感情再也无法压抑，深深窝进Reborn的怀里："我…我喜欢你…即使会被唾弃、被讨厌我还是要说，我喜欢你，真的好喜欢好喜欢…我不想再骗自己，够了，真的够了！"

闭紧双眼等待对方的拒绝和批判，Lambo告诉自己绝对不可以哭。

可是，等来的确是…

Reborn扶住Lambo的肩，使他离开自己一点，一手抬起他的下巴，然后就吻了上去。

Lambo惊讶的完全忘记了思考，愣了几秒钟后才反应过来的搂上他的颈项。

结束淡而温柔的一吻，看着小牛开心的不知所措的样子，露出微笑。

"呜…"靠进Reborn的怀里，Lambo终于忍不住流下泪水，轻轻的呜咽。

抬手抹去小牛眼角的泪水。Reborn的心情非常的好，淡淡的糖果香混合着牛奶的香味，让Reborn更加紧的抱住他，真的不想放开，只要这样抱着他就好。

（某月花痴："混合着糖果味和牛奶香"，HOHO，偶好佩服自己啊~~~~，小奶牛，你太可爱了!~~~~~让姐姐抱抱~~~~~~_~~~~~~~[Reborn举枪，汗= =||||还是不要了，小命要紧~]）

注意到这里不是适合谈情说爱的场所，Reborn起身开始整理衣物，最后将小牛抱起，从十代的办公室走出。

迎上他们的纲吉依旧带着如天空般温和的笑容，他微微招呼般的点头，开门走进办公室。

将Lambo带到雷守的房间，将他放在床上。

"这个…"小牛低着羞红的脸蛋将奶牛斑纹包装纸的盒子交给他，"情人节…快乐。"

接过盒子，帮他盖上奶牛斑纹的被子，在他的额上印上一吻："谢谢，睡吧。"

"恩。"Lambo笑着点头闭上双眼，不一会，呼吸就变的均匀，沉沉的睡去。

再次宠溺的在他的脸颊上印上一吻，轻声说："我爱你。"

然后，小声的关上雷守房间的房门。

EP.7 祝福（希望可以KUSO成功的大结局）

来到公共休息室，里面为了今晚的PARTY早已布置的变了样，满满的情人节的气息。

在自己房间净过身，换过衣服后，所有人都看着Reborn心情好好的走进休息室，在壁炉前的椅子上一坐，在桌子上将奶牛斑纹的包装盒小心的拆开。里面是看上去十分好吃的巧克力，而且，是十分精致的手枪形状，一看就知道巧克力的模子是特意定做的，因为这巧克力的样子，和列恩变成手枪后的样子一模一样。

拿起一颗放进嘴里，不是很甜，牛奶的奶香比可可的味道更重，完全是按照他的口味调出来，不自觉的再次露出笑容。

可乐尼洛说的很对，真正爱上一个人的时候就会不自觉的注意到这些琐碎的、从前的他完全不噱一顾的小事。

这时，全休息室的都惊呆了，看着Reborn一动不动。

"你们在看什么？"Reborn瞥了一眼众人毫不在意的问。

这时，大家才反应过来，各自行动，所有人都心知肚明。

晚上，大家在休息室里热热闹闹的开了PARTY，连云守都很给面子的到场。

和大家玩累后，Lambo就来到壁炉旁，窝回Reborn的怀里。自从关系确定后RL似乎是最开放的一对，在大家面前很无所谓的窝在一起（某月又回来插花：其实是小奶牛在撒娇啦，小包子也就这样宠着他，真是开放的两只，难道因为和大家差了8岁观念就不一样了吗？），使得另外两对也跟着开始肆无忌惮起来。

总之一切可喜可贺啊。

在强尼进来之前的确是这样的没错。

"强尼，怎么最近老是没看见你，在忙什么呢？"山本很爽朗的问。

"恩…那个…全基地的监控录象机在调试和检修，所以一直在监控室里…"强尼擦擦汗，老实的说。

"是嘛，原来是…"山本的话像是吃了什么过大的东西办卡在那里的嘎然而止。

虽然强尼的声音不大，可大家都听见了，顿时所有人的注意里都集中到了强尼的身上…鸦雀无声。

记得前几年有一次因为不知哪里的监视摄象机损坏，搞的基地的监视系统大整修，整整一个月大家连在自己房间内的行动都小心翼翼的，就是为了不被24小时工作的摄象机抓到把柄，整个基地像是监狱一样的气氛过了一个多月，云雾两守甚至只在交接任务时回到基地，其它时间一概连影都看不见，然而，这一次…谁都不知道…（某月：重要的是还在监视器下大大方方的做18+的事情，三对都有~）

"什么！"顿时，震天的声音从VONGOLA总部基地的公共休息室传出。

强尼吓的转身就跑。

"把这段期间的录像带交出来！~"抓狂的人们追着强尼就跑。

雨守拿起了时雨金时，岚守举起了炸弹，云守亮出了双拐，雾守握住了他那把如三叉刀般的武器，右眼的字从"六"变成了"四"。

强尼甚至已经用眼角看见小雷守的脸颊像西红柿般的通红的躲在门外顾问的身后，而门外顾问的伙伴—变色龙列恩—已经在门外顾问的手上变成了手枪。

"哇！饶了我，救命啊！"强尼欲哭无泪的用吃奶的力气拔腿狂奔。

真是抱歉，大空站在最后面，已经相当成熟稳重的他，难得调皮的一吐舌头，他看到报告想起那件重要的事时已经晚了~强尼，事后我会让医护队的看护好好的照看你的，如果你还活着的话…

强尼不幸的踩到不知被什时候丢在走廊上的香蕉皮滑倒（某月：干净的VONGOLA基地是不会有香蕉皮这样的东西出现在走廊上的，而且大冬天哪来的香蕉啊~纯属喜剧效果~[众人：废话！我们都知道！你少插两次花！]），朝地上摔去…

画面定格

到这里，这卷带子的内容就结束了。

黑色的屏幕上出现了白色的字：

相爱本身就是一件很不容易的事，

要说出心底的感觉更是难上加难，

世上不是每一个人，每一段感情都可以得到上天的祝福，

无论幸与不幸，爱都是一种痛，

有时我们失去，有时我们得不到，

有时我们要分离，并不一定是我们不够好，

或许，

仅仅是因为上天忘记了给我们祝福…

请看完这卷带子并且真心喜欢他们的你，

和我们一起祝福他们，

代替或许忘了给他们祝福的上天，

给予他们祝福，

因为，我们所有喜爱他们的人们的力量

可以，改变他们不受上天祝福的命运，

祝愿他们永远幸福快乐

=================伪END==================

散花~~~完结~~`~~``

某月冒出来发飙：谁说完结的！偶还没有写够呢！！还有一章！应该是：（无限混乱中的…）

TBC

尾声·延续

将带子从机器中拿出，你再次看了带子一眼，决定的深吸一口气，准备将带子还回去，让下一个人可以分享到这份幸福。

无意间发现，有这样想法的人不只你一个，装录象带的盒子背面签满了看过带子人的名字，上面还有一行小字：

愿意一起祝福他们和分享它的人们

你微微一笑，签上自己的名字。

来到VONGOLA的储物室，将带子放回原来的地方。注意到一张纸，将它拾起，上面是布置的很像情人节PARTY的房间里，24张笑脸，加一只小鸟和一只变色龙，场面是那样的温馨。

你微微一笑，将照片放到录象带上。然后离去。

录像带在那个房间还是一如既往的等待着下一个发现它的人，然后，那个人将会和大家一样，

一起给予他们深深的祝福

然后，

一直持续下去…

終わり.

-貌似没KUSO成的正文END-

**后记：**

** （真正的）完结了****散花****总长超过****1****万****4****千字了****感动**

** 写完一看，其实，写没写没有任何改变呢，录像带也回到原来的地方了…**

** 谢谢亲们的支持，偶完成了诺言，没有弃坑，华华丽丽的****HE****，好高兴啊**

**27 80 59 18 69 ****笹川了平 ****Lambo Reborn**

** 库洛姆 一平 夏马鲁 迪诺 罗马里奥 碧安琪 拉尔 可乐尼洛 风太 兰恰 史库瓦洛 王子 犬 千种 巴吉尔 强尼**

**云豆 列恩**

** 刚好****24****人加两只动物**

** 偶很无良的将****69****和库洛姆拆开了，为了委员长様～～呵呵呵呵**

**27****控啊****好喜欢****27****呢，偶是标准的小言纲控****很感谢****27****大在文里的顶立支持啊****（众：又花痴了****）**

** 想要看谁的番外？哪个地方让亲们****YY****想更加知道内幕的？不要客气，说吧****偶会尽力回答你们的**

** 亲们要喜欢的话务必告诉偶更喜欢哪一段（****H****除外，喜欢****H****文笔的也可以说），偶会加油改进的****希望下一篇文可以给亲们不一样的感受。**

**皆さん、本とにありがとうございます。（****90****度鞠躬****~~[****拽一下日文，呵呵****]****）**

**最后，亲们****~HE****王道！多多码些****HE****文吧****偶不想再被****SE****的文虐了**

** 以上！**

**BuryLove**


End file.
